This Means War
by Strawbaby909
Summary: Russia's new boss is keen on world domination and forces Russia to declare war on Italy. Not being able to call to his allies for help, Italy prepares himself to fight alone. Can Germany and Japan save him before it's too late? And how will Russia escape the evil clutches of his new boss. And who is that figure laying there covered in blood...
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Russia, It was cold despite it being considered spring in other countries and he was sitting outside the town bench with his long scarf wrapped over his nose to at least keep him a little warm.

He had recently received a call from his boss. There were no words spoken on the answering machine, but the number told him it was Vladimir Putin.

It was a little late in the day and he decided to sit for a bit, decided maybe it was just an accidental call. But then his cellphone rang again.

_beep…beep…beep…_

"привет?" he asked in Russian. Again, the call ended with no words spoken.

What if his boss needed help? What if he was being attacked and couldn't answer the phone.

It was then Russia decided to barge into his bosses house.

There sat a middle aged man, one he had never seen before.

"Um…Excuse me, but where is Mr. Putin?" Russia timidly questioned.

"Oh Russia" The man stated "I am Viktor Zhadnost…Your new boss".

…

It had rained in Italy last night and the little country himself decided to take out his bright yellow rain boots and splash in puddles like when he was little.

"Fratello, what are you doing?" Romano questioned, leaning his back up against the door frame watching his little brother prance around like a child.

"Just jumping in puddles~" He sand as he got the ends of his pants wet with muddy water "you should join me~"

"No thanks" Romano scuffed and went back inside. Why bother looking after him if all he was doing was jumping in puddles.

Italy continued to laugh and play until he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. Without checking the number he answered "ciao?".

_"Prepare yourself. I'm sending my armies over to Italy and mark my words I will kill everyone if you don't surrender over your money. Don't tell anyone, or i'll kill your little allies too. And lets not forget your brother~ See you soon, little Italy". _

The call ended leaving the redhead absolutely speechless.

He was going to war.

Just some mystery country against his humble north half of the italian empire.

He lowered his head and stood strait down at his reflection in the puddle.

There was absolutely no way he could surrender…At all.

He walked back inside, his brother siting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Veneziano, take off your boots before coming onto the carpet".

"Si…" Italy mumbled sliding off his boots and retreating to his room. He picked up his phone and re-listened to the number.

He's coming soon…Just soon. He has time to prepare.

He called his own boss.

"Yes Italy, what is it?" The man asked.

"We have had war declared on us"

"Really? By who?"

"I don't know, they didn't say. But the odds are we surrender our money or everyone dies. We aren't allowed to call for allies or they'll be killed too"

"This is horrible, we have to call for help-"

"No! We can't risk innocent lives just for trying to help us…I-I can take care of this myself with the military…As soon as we know they're coming we'll have to shut off the south part of Italy. Woman and children can escape and stay safe in the south while we'll deal with the invaders".

There was a long silence, then his boss asked "Will you be okay?".

Honestly Italy had no idea how to answer that.

His military was not as trained as those of other countries. Cutting the south off would slice their military in half. No help from allies made things even worse.

"Yes, i'll be fine. I just need to get everyone prepared" Italy answered.

"Okay, call me back on updates" His boss answered. The call ended.

He sat on his bed, his face hidden behind his hands and he let out a quiet sob.

He would have to ask Germany for more military training without telling him why or the war he was about to face.

He was going to have to face it all alone.

…

Germany received a call from Italy. He fully expected it to be the Italian screaming for help but instead he got a much more calmer response.

_"Hey Germany, could you train me and my troops like you used to back in world war 2?"_

"Uh, sure Italy. Can I ask why?" German asked completely puzzled.

_"No reason in particular. I just want to strengthen my troops, we could really need it one day"_

"Good, it seems your really starting to get the hang of controlling a military" Germany smiled, proud of his little Italian friend "i'll call Japan over, it'll be just like old times".

_"…Yeah sure, thank you Germany…" _

Italy hung up after that sad sounding response.

Was he sick or something? Italy had no interested in war and military training before, even back when he was actually at war he would procrastinate.

Germany shrugged it off and called Japan, eager to gather up what he thought would be like an old axis reunion.

Little did he know, Italy was prepared to fight to the death on his own.

…

"Sir, the call has been made" Russia told his 'new boss' "Now will you tell me where Mr. Putin has gone?"

"Oh, just no where important~" Viktor gave a mischievous smile.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say that Ru-"

The man was cut off as Russia jumped onto of the table, wrapping his long scarf around the man's neck and holding him up against his chair.

"You killed him…Didn't you?" Russia asked again with an angrier tone in his voice.

Viktor gave a dry laugh and whispered "I wouldn't worry about Mr. Putin. You have a war to fight, Russia. Your going to rule all this world".

"I'm the largest country in the world, what more do you want?" Russia questioned, no lessening his grip at all "And why attack Italy?".

"Thats the weakest country I could think of next to…Oh, Latvia? Maybe Estonia or Lithuania?" Viktor began to list, making Russia grow more upset.

"What about Ukraine? We could just take them down easily, we're already having troubles with that dumb country" Viktor explained "Would you trade Ukraine in for Italy then?".

"You bastard, that's my sister!"

"It's not Italy though. It's Ukraine or Italy, Russia~"

Russia let go of his grip on the man and wrapped his scarf back on around his neck.

"So what is your plan? World domination?"

"Yes indeed, my dear Russia. Your big and powerful and you can help me get what I want one little country at a time. If you don't imply I could simply just hold you hostage now and murder every single one of your people~"

Russia remained silent.

"It'll be painless. Take over Italy and the rest will flow in easily" Viktor said "It's either you or them".

Russia finally surrendered.

"Fine…"

"I want you to bow and pledge" Viktor demanded.

Russia din't move. He looked ready to punch the man right in the face.

"Bow and pledge or we can start on one of your old allies…How about China?"

Russia gave up. He got down on his knees and mumbled "I pledge to help you with world domination".

"Good~" The man replied happily "Lets get ready to send troops over to Italy…Suit up, boy".

The man left the room leaving Russia to remain knelt down on the floor.

He was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright men!" Italy's voice echoed out through the entire building, "The north of Italy is going to war, and i can tell you are confused. Any military from the south who would like to help support us please stay. The rest are free to go. Soon we will be building a barricade to separate the North from the South and it is very important that you do not tell anyone outside the building".

The military men nodded.

"We do not know who is coming but we do know they want our money and they have made it known that we cannot ask for help from out allies or millions will be killed. We need to be brave, men" Italy ranted. Little did the soldiers know the poor little country was scared out of his mind. His arms shook as he spoke. "No surrendering. We need to fight this war and win for the sake of our people!".

All the men cheered then exited the building. They loaded onto the trucks and drove to where they were to meet Germany and Japan.

"Fratello i'm heading out for training" Italy left a message on his brother's voice machine. He called the meeting early because he knew his brother wouldn't be awake. It was easier to just leave a message then to explain it to his brother. "Don't ask why…I might not be around for awhile. See you soon!".

That was the thing…Italy didn't know if he would see his brother again.

Who knows what powerful force he was going to meet on the battlefield.

Though his strategy was to protect the South side of Italy which his brother ruled. Not only would Romano survive no matter what happens to Italy, but hopefully Italy will too.

They shared the country, in a way they shared a life force.

He unloaded his men and went to see the smiling faces of his allies. "Ciao~" Italy greeted them with a fake smile.

"Konichiwa" Japan bid hello in his native language "It's nice to train together like we used to, thanks for inviting me". Japan turned to Germany, waiting to hear what the bigger man had to say.

"Now Italy, you need to take this very seriously. Do you understand?"

Of course, Germany was treating him like a child.

"Yes sir!" Italy saluted him back.

Their training began.

First they let their armies jog before they started theirs, surprisingly Italy actually lectured his men.

"Come on men, don't stop!" Italy screamed at them "Be motivated! Don't stop!".

Italy was so easy going about the speed his men trained but now here he was yelling at them to run faster and faster. No breaks. Nothing.

This surprised Japan also. The Japanese man turned to see Germany's confused expression. "Maybe he just has a change of heart and mind?" He suggested.

"Maybe…It's odd though" Germany mumbled.

"RUN FASTER!" Italy lashed out. Germany couldn't help but run to the smaller man's aid. He held Italy's shoulders in attempt to calm him down a bit. "They're going as fast as they can, Italy" Germany told him "It's good enough".

"It's NOT good enough" Italy cried out. He was stressed…Way too stressed.

Italy shoved Germany aside and jogged off to the area his men ran to in order to coach them more.

Germany always wanted Italy to take his military seriously…But it was too oddly out of character for him. It made both his and Japan worry over the usually bright eyed Italian.

Next was their run, as they prepared the Italians sat down with the rest of the military men for drinks.

"Geez, Boss is being kinda hard on us don't you think?" A man asked one of his buddies. "I wouldn't blame him honestly, I would be stressed out too if I were in his situation".

Germany walked by and picked up on their conversation.

Situation..?

"I'm ready Germany" Italy stated. Germany looked down at his shorter friend. The red-head had a determined look in his eyes.

Japan simply sensed the mood and refrained from speaking.

"Let's go".

Germany purposely ran slower then he normally would just to keep an eye on Italy. The little Italian ran viscously, Germany was almost afraid he'd over-work him self and collapse to the ground.

He wasn't running freely like he normally would, he seemed angry and fierce. Cutting through the air with his fists.

His breath was raspy but he didn't stop one bit.

Just like he expected at the end of their run Italy swayed and began to fall. Germany was right there to catch him.

Italy pushed off Germany's hold on him but he still held onto Germany's arms. His eyes closed from dizziness.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked.

"Yeah…" Italy mumbled.

He attempted to walk on his own but nearly fell over. Germany caught him yet again.

"Italy how about I just carry you back" Germany offered. "No!" Italy replied "I want…To run".

"You can't run when your about to collapse" Germany informed him. Picking him up and holding him in his arms. Italy buried his face in Germany's shoulder either in shame or because he was just too dizzy.

"Are we done?" Japan asked catching up to them "Is he okay?" .

"Ja, we're all walking back" Germany told him.

"You know Italy" He whispered to his friend in his arms "You did good".

He hoped that cheered Italy up a little, he was working so hard after all.

They returned to their training site and left the Italians to care for their boss.

"Boss, you okay?" A man asked sitting down next to Italy.

"Yeah…" Italy grumbled "I'm sorry if i'm pushing you all so hard".

"I'd worry about yourself more" another man stated "Your doing so much to protect our country, so don't be upset".

"Thanks boys" Italy smiled. Letting himself cry in front of his men.

The military men were always so kind to him. Italy hated the idea of sending them to war. But it was to protect their people.

"Germany, I'm ready to start more!" Italy stood up, still swaying and nearly falling over yet again. Two of his men held onto him protectively. "Boss, sit down!" They advised.

'I'm fine" Italy assured them "we've gotta train to do our best! I'm fighting along side you so I must as well".

There was no arguing with him.

They did push ups, curl ups, squats, and practiced gun shots. The sun set and they finally got to sleep. The next day they practiced their routine again, and again.

Italy was sore and exhausted, it was around midnight and he himself fit in extra training. Before he drifted off he got a phone call.

_"We're coming. We'll be here by tomorrow night…Prepare yourself, little Italy"._

Italy's heart skipped a beat. He ran into everyone of his troops tents whispering in a harsh and panicked whisper. "Men, wake up! They're coming! We have to get back home!".

They hurried back into Italy in the middle of the cold, dark night.

Once they got there, Italy didn't let exhaustion overcome him. "Set up the barricade!" he shouted "separate the North from the South! Make sure no one can get in!".

They set up long and heavy logs and wood. Guards were assigned to not let any citizens of South Italy into the North. Northern Italy woman and children were ordered to escape to the other side of the barricade. Romano was not allowed to interfere.

"Now men, we wait" Italy said. He pulled out his gun and sat against the wood next to his shoulders. Ignoring the frightened screams at the other side of the barricade.

…

Russia and his men drove through the night tho where they were to meet Italy the next night. His phone rang.

_"You understand your job Russia?…" _The villainous voice of Viktor asked.

"Yes…Sir"


	3. Chapter 3

When Germany and Japan woke up the next morning Italy and all of his men were already gone. The only thing that was left was a note.

_Dear Germany and Japan,_

_I had to head back home. It was fun!_

_-Italy Veneziano _

They thought nothing of it. Italy had trained very hard the last few days, maybe he's finally surrendered.

Little did they know they were horribly…Horribly wrong.

…

Italy spent all night up against the barricade without a wink of sleep. His men urged him to let someone else take over watch but he wouldn't budge.

It was his job to protect his people and that's what he was going to do.

The screaming on the other side of the barricade had sub sited over night. Italy assumed they were confronting his brother about what has happened. Italy hoped that Romano wouldn't try to do anything, that his brother would simply trust his judgement.

Morning came and afternoon set in. Italy didn't move.

A few of his men offered him some wine they brought with him and sat down beside him.

"Your brave for doing this, boss" one man said.

"Even if we die here i still have complete faith in you" another added.

Italy started to cry.

"B-Boss what's wrong-?"

"Call your families"

"What?"

Italy gave them a sad smile, "call your families incase you die here today…Let them know you love them, okay?".

The men ran to where a free phone was, telling their fellow soldiers what they could do.

Italy closed his eyes, the tears stung his sleep-deprived eyes. He wish he could call his brother, or his friends…But this was something he had to do alone.

This was the least he could do for his loyal men…

…

Germany turned on the Tv and flipped through the channels, most of them seemed to be interrupted with an important news cast. Mine as well watch it.

_"I am standing right outside he barricade set up separating South Italy from North Italy. It was put up last night and guards say if was orders from their boss himself"._

What on earth was happening? A barricade was set up? Italy was on the other side?

_"The reasoning behind is classified, they say. We have no idea why these were set up, but nearly the entire italian military is behind these walls so all we can assume is there is going to be a very dangerous war going on. I'll come back to you with more info…"_

Germany shut the TV off in order to process what was happening.

If Italy was going to war, why did he not say anything? Usually if there was a fight he would either surrender before it started or beg for help.

Germany grabbed his phone and dialed Japan.

_"hai?"_

"Japan, it's me Germany! Have you seen what's on the news?"

_"No, why? Is something the matter?" _

"It's Italy. I think he's in trouble. He set up a huge barricade separating himself from his brother and he's on the other side with his military. We need to send over our troops immediately!"

_"Are you sure, Germany? Isn't that too risky. It could start an entire world war 3!"_

"Italy didn't even ask for help, I know something is horribly wrong!"

_"You are correct…I am near your area right now. I'll be coming to your place and then we'll bring our troops in through your country. I'll see you soon"._

The call ended and Germany left to announce to his people what events were going to happen.

"Don't worry Italy" He said to himself, as if unconsciously making a promise to his friend. "I'm coming to save you".

Night fell and despite how tired Italy and his men were, they all awaited cautiously.

It was the time the enemy said they would arrive…And they waited…And waited.

They all shared small sips of the bottle of wine before it was finished.

"I'd like to thank you all for taking this risk for me. Thank you" Italy told them.

Then they heard muffled stomping come from the abandoned city. He heard no grumbles from tanks or any type of machinery…They were taking this old style.

There emerged a huge army, nearly twice their own size. Italy and his men stood up with their rifles out and ready.

There in front stood a tall man, his long scarf flew along with the wind.

"Hello little Italy…" He greeted.

There was a stand off of complete silence.

"No money?" he questioned.

"Of focuses no money, we need it. I won't let you rob my people!" Italy yelled back.

"Oh…" Russia shrugged, he seemed to not make a big deal of any of it "well then…"

"You die~"

The first shot was fired. And it was the Russians.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain poured down on them with no mercy. He had already lost at least 30 Italian soldiers and the Russians only lost 10.

Russia himself hid himself in the midst of war, he fired shorts at seemingly nothing. It wasn't like Russia to miss a shot!

Italy dodged past the chaos, scanning for Russian soldiers. He shot their ankles in hope it'll just slow them down and prevent them from taking over Italy without killing them.

When he wasn't paying attention a bullet grazed right past his cheek. He froze in place and turned to Russia.

The tall man stared at him. He set down his aim but kept the gun clinched in his hand.

Italy put up his hand held gun and aimed it at Russia's head, "Why are you doing this?" Italy questioned.

"Italy I can't really explain it" Russia told him "It's too complicated. Not like you would understand my reasons…".

Italy loosened up, bright eyes stared into Russia's. Despite the screams of poor injured and dying men behind him, Italy gave him a chance.

"Could we discuss it somewhere else?" He asked.

There was a long silence…Then Russia sighed. "Oh little Italy…".

He aimed his gun and shot Italy right in the soldier.

…

Germany and Japan marched with their military into North Italy, the terrifying screams could be heard miles away. Fire was set to the roofs of houses.

Japan pulled out a group of his men and ordered them to watch over the barricade and make sure it doesn't catch on fire. The rest of the Japanese and Germans brought their tanks into the town and joined the fight.

Germany and Japan armed themselves and set off to find their ally.

…

The pain in his shoulder was unbearable, his vision grew dizzy but he kept his eyes focused on the Russian who now ran away from.

The slowly stood back up, clutching his bleeding shoulder…And chased him.

As he ran he got the attention of Russia's soldiers and they started to chase after him.

"S-Shoot the legs…" Italy whispered to himself, pout of breath and trying to load in more bullets to his gun. "Shoot the legs…".

One after one he shot the men on each side of him in the ankles.

A few of his loyal Italian shoulders ran by his side and shot down more Russians. However, one bullet came unexpectedly.

"Boss look out!" One of his men yelled, grabbing Italy's shoulders and pulling him to the ground.

The others ran off believing that both were unfortunately dead. But the rules of survival stated to play dead after someone near you was shot.

Italy almost didn't have the will to get up…Lying in the mud under a man who died to save his cursed life.

Italy slowly and weakly got out from under the man and kelt there next to him…Sobbing. Not because the knife in the man's pocket had dug into his hip…But because the man saved him. That was the most honorable thing a solider could have ever done for him.

"You saved me" he whispered to he dead body "there has to be…Something i could give you…". Italy searched through his pockets. A purple heart was left to him in one of his pockets…This man had not survived but it was still something to thank him by.

He placed the badge on the dead body and slowly stood up, ripping the knife out of his hipe and letting his blood spill out.

"Thank you soldier" he saluted as he ran off the best he could to find Russia.

He ran through the city but couldn't find a single person, the screaming and gunshot sounds had died down. Italy didn't even know who one.

There in an ally he found the Russian counting money he must have picked pocketed from one of his dead soldier's pockets.

"Russia!" he shouted, running into the ally and attempting to shoot his knee. Do to his shaky hands he missed and hit the hall.

Russia put up his gun and they were at a stand off.

After a while Russia stated "your not shooting me…Are you at one bullet too?".

Italy nodded, his gaze still fixed on him.

"Well then Italy, I'll just say here you did you best…Very good" Russia told him "Separating the North from the South was a very good idea~ Your a very good brother to Romano, da!".

Italy still didn't move. His gun pointed at Russia.

"In the end Italy, we all know i'll win" Russia shrugged as if it was obvious the entire time. His finger almost pulled the trigger until-

"STOP!" A voice roared.

Not far behind Italy at the entrance of the ally was Germany and Japan joining the stand off with their guns also pointed at Russia.

"Whats this Italy?" Russia's usually calm voice had a tint of anger "You called for help even though i told you **not **to?".

"I didn't call them…" Italy mumbled. His eyes focused on his allies who had actually come to his rescue.

"Dumb ass, when you start a war it gets on the news. The entire Country know about the barricade and knows how your invading Italy. It's best to just back down now!" Germany bellowed.

Russia looked conflicted there were three guns pointed at him right now. So he did what he only could do.

Russia emptied out his last bullet in his gun and threw it to the ground. The others set down their guns in relief.

Russia approached Italy and whispered so quietly that only he could hear…"I'm sorry…".

Russia pulled out a pipe hidden in his coat and conked Italy right on the head.

Germany and Japan instantly took out their guns again. Russia turned to them sadly and said "I told Italy not to call you yet you still came…You must really care for him…".

"Just shut up" Germany lashed out "And tell us why your doing this!"

"It's too hard to explain…My boss is going to be very unhappy with me that I didn't conquer Italy. I'll be punished" Russia said sadly.

"Why is Putin wanting to invade Italy?" Japan asked.

"Putin is no more…A man named Viktor Zhadnost now rules Russia. Not as a president but as a ruler" Russia said "have mercy on me, he's threatened my loved ones lives and even my own country. There was no other way…".

"Wait…Russia-!" Germany tried to call out but the Russian had retreated in the dark of the night.

Slowly, Germany and Japan approached where Italy lay.

He looked so lifeless, so pale… He lay covered in mud and blood with rain pouring down heavily on his heated body.

Germany and Japan were lost of words.

Germany knelt down and gingerly picked up Italy. He was feeling and soaking wet.

Instinctively, Germany cradled the smaller man in his big arms. His body was horribly limp, he wouldn't even be able to tell he was alive if he were not breathing.

They walked back to see what resembled an apocalypse, dead bodies lay everywhere. They didn't even bother checking because it was plain as day to see they didn't make it.

Japan knocked on the wood to see if they would get a response.

Nothing.

"Romano? Anyone?" Germany tried "This is Germany! German and Japanese troops have been sent in. We're here to help and the fight is over!".

"Potato bastard?" A voice which was none other then Romano questioned.

"Yes, it's over I promise. We brought help too" Germany told him.

"Is my brother with you?"

"…Yes".

It took awhile but eventually the guards and everyone pitched in to take down the barricade. They all set out to check for survivors. Woman searched for their husbands and sons…It was a horrible sight.

Romano governed his people very well, until he caught sight of his injured and unconscious little brother in Germany's arms.

"Take over for me, please" Romano ordered a soldier. He rushed over to where they stood and gently caressed the face of his little brother.

Never before has Germany seen such a gentle action from Romano. "Come this way" Romano told them. They went inside their house and away from the harsh outside.

"Set him in bed over there" Romano pointed towards a room "I'll bring over a medical kit". Before they left Romano had threw some towels at them to dry him off.

After they were done and Italy was well situated on the bed, Germany and Japan used the towels to dry themselves off.

Romano walked in with a medical kit and opened it up. He checked Italy's wounds then nervously stated "They're really deep…D-Does anyone know how to do stitches?". The poor guy was near in tears.

"I do" Japan stated, taking over Romano's burden.

Seeing his brother in such a condition must be horrible for Romano. Germany had no idea what came over him but he wrapped his arms around Romano and pulled him into a hug. Romano accepted it.

"T-This doesn't mean anything P-Potato bastard" He sobbed.

"I know, I just want you to know he'll pull through. He's more tough then you think" Germany told him.

"Of course I know! Bastard was always trying to fight wars by himself. He physically separates me from him and look what happens!".

That was true. Italy was always thinking of others. For once in his life Germany was disappointed he didn't get a call from Italy begging for help…If he had been a good friend and protected him maybe none of this would have happened.

They sat there for what felt like hours watching Japan carefully stitch up Italy's wounds.

It was a sight none of them ever wanted to see again.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you couldn't take over Italy!" Viktor slammed his fists on his desk.

Russia flinched at the display of violent action, "They set up a barricade so I couldn't even make it through all of Italy. Plus, out invasion was all over the news and reinforcements came…".

Russia pulled the money he had collected from dead soldier's out of his pocket and placed it on Viktor's desk, "I got about 300 dollars though".

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" the man picked up the money and threw it across the room "listen here, either get some more money or take over Italy. If you can't do any of that either destroy one of their monuments or we'll pick a different place!".

Viktor sat back in his chair to think, "how about China, they have some good monuments there".

"Sir, you know I can't do that" Russia reminded him.

"We're talking over the world, we have to take all their riches!" Viktor snapped at him "we'll start with the roman colosseum and work from there. We can get great money off of that".

"Yes…sir" Russia agreed, he left the building.

He pulled out his phone…He just had to call Italy. That is…If he even survived.

…

Things have been dark and gloomy in the country of Italy. Even with the help of both Germany and Japan, Romano was paranoid and called Spain begging him to send over more help.

"Romano, please. We are doing the best we can" Japan told him "Germany and I have already put in both our forces and money to help fix up everything".

"It's not enough!" Romano snapped at him "He hasn't even woken up yet, he hasn't shown any sign of recovering and things look horrible outside. My boss doesn't even know what to do despite the fact he knew about this and discussed it with Veneziano".

There was no comforting the poor country.

He hung up the phone and took in a few deep breaths, "Spain can't do too much but he's coming over and sending some money. Please watch over Veneziano for me and call me if anything happens".

He left quickly and Germany sat himself down in his usual spot, a chair next to Italy's bed.

Italy was stitched, cleaned, and bandaged up but he still looked unbelievably pale. Far too quiet and dead looking…It just didn't suit the Italian.

He's been unresponsive for a long time and it had everyone concerned.

Japan was on the phone with America who had heard what happened to Italy on the news, he couldn't send over any money but he had wished Italy good health, Canada did the same.

"Seems the only ones who can send over money to help is you, me, and Spain" Japan sighed "It isn't enough for the destruction that took place…".

He pulled up a chair next to Germany and asked "still nothing?".

"Ja…Nothing" Germany answered as he held the Italian's cold hand "to be honest it's really scaring me…I'm not used to him being so quiet and looking so lifeless".

"Hai, I agree" Japan replied "I want Italy to be okay as much as you do, I miss him. I wish I knew what he was going through sooner".

"Ja…"

Germany's eyes softened from sadness. If only there was some way he could have prevented this…If only…

…

"Is everyone here?" America called out to everyone in the meeting.

"Oui~!"

"Wǒ zài zhèlǐ!"

"Cherrio…"

America counted all of the responses and then went over how many people were invited. "Ah, Canada bro are you here?" He asked, scanning the room for his twin brother.

"Y-Yes" Canada answered.

"Okay, now let's start" America sat down "now I hope you all have noticed that Russia hasn't joined us this time, I hope you all know why. Even though he is our ally he has declared war on Italy out of thin air, there was no reasoning behind it all he simply wanted to take over!".

Britain nearly choked on his tea, "that's absurd!"

"But it's true!" America talked back "I called in an Japan picked up. Said Italy is doing okay but still in a very critical condition. Apparently he shut off the South side of Italy and nearly all of North Italy was destroyed. It was a noble move and we can all hope things will work out okay for him".

"How much support was gathered up for Italy?" France asked.

"As far as I know Romano, Japan, and Germany are there and helping. I'm sure they'll pick up more helpers along the way" America said "I for one can't donate anything because i've already got my hands full, it'll be great support if you could help!".

"Let me talk a call?" France asked, America nodded and France left the room on his phone to send help over to his little brother.

"So what is this meeting about, America. Were we just gathered here to talk about Italy's condition?" Britain questioned.

"Not just that, Russia seems to be planning something sinister and we have no idea what move he's going to make next. Either he's trying to take over Italy or he's got something bigger planned. We need to figure out what to do" America explained.

"Combined our military force to be ready?" China suggested.

"I like that!" America agreed "If we combined our men and have them ready we can stop Russia in his tracks before his next attack!"

Everyone else agreed. He had to be stopped.

…

Romano came in with Spain awhile after. "Thanks for supporting us" Romano grumbled a thanks. Spain patted his head happily and answered "Anything to help you out, now get some rest and i'll talk things over with you boss. Take good care of little Italy!".

Spain left and Romano collapsed to the couch, he had been working non-stop since the attack. He ever realized how hard his brother worked everyday until his brother was no longer able to do the job.

He let sleep take over him.

Germany and Japan came out later for something to eat and figured they'd leave to let Romano be. But if he was truly related to Italy he would be a deep sleeper, so Germany threw a blanket over the sleeping Italian and sat next to him on the couch, letting Romano's feet rest in his lap. Japan seated himself down in the chair next to them.

They turned on the news to see how progress was going.

_"forces from Germany, Japan, and Spain all pitched in to recover the Northern half of Italy. The reasoning behind the attack was still unknown, but we fear the Russians may be planning another attack. Wether on Italy again or some place else we can assume it is no good. In better news, France has also pitched in money to recovering from the attack and soon families can move back into their home safely." _

Germany and Japan smiled. Italy was going to be okay.

The phone then began ringing.

"I'll get it" Germany announced.

He picked up the phone and heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

_"Hello?"_

"Russia? You have some nerve to be calling"

_"Don't hang up! I have to warn you. My boss wants me to attack Italy again but this time he wants me to capture the Roman colosseum and other artifacts. You have to warn the people and stop me!"_

"Why should I even trust you? And…Stop you?"

_"I have no choice to attack, if i'm not stopped my boss will force me to take over other places! Germany please!"._

Germany froze. Never before has he heard Russia sound so scared.

"Fine, i'll do it. But Russia, this could seriously hurt you"

_"I understand that, but I have seriously hurt Italy and I could hurt others too…The only way to stop him…Is…"_

"Russia, actually I have a better idea at how to stop this…"

Germany and Russia discussed their plan at how to end the dictators rule.

…

"What? You want me to come along with you to war?" Viktor questioned.

"Yes sir" Russia answered "I believe the other countries are already onto me. It'll be easier if you come along and help deliver the orders yourself…So I don't mess up like last time".

Viktor thought for a moment then grinned, "you know what, you are right. With me around we'll be sure to do better. Good job, now get your ass out there and prepare your army!"

"Yes sir" Russia bowed then left the room.

"Please work…Please" Russia whispered to himself as if praying to someone…Anyone


	6. Chapter 6

Germany offered to help out some of construction workers with re-building some houses, Romano had joined in too. Germany however had a much more muscular form and could lift things easier then the Italian, despite being the older brother Romano was actually a lot less fit then Italy because he never went out to train and as far as he knew Romano had a much easier childhood.

Germany watched Romano carefully as he tried to lift up an entire piece of wood by himself, Germany intervened by lifting up the other side.

"I didn't ask for you help potato bastard!" he spat.

"Ja, but I could see you needed it. Have you ever built houses before?" Germany questioned leading Romano and the wood to its place outside the house carcass.

"I've never had a reason to build a house" Romano mumbled. Germany placed his side down and took Romano's side lifting it up to rest against the house. He took out the power tool in his pants pocket and drilled it in.

Romano scuffed, "your a giant, your naturally made for this stuff". Germany shrugged, eyes still focused on his work.

"I see why Veneziano's so attached to you" Romano stated as he walked away. Germany stared at the back of his body not knowing what to do, "Hey wait a minute Romano!" he chased after him.

Romano stopped and turned to look at him. "Why do you think just because i'm 'big' and 'tough' that thats the only reason Italy is mien friend?" Germany questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, little twerp always needs to be protected. Your big and tough, you can protect him" Romano said "…Well, you didn't…".

"Look Romano, I get your stressed and all but your miss characterizing your own brother. Italy doesn't see people that way. For some reason he sees good in me, i've held him prisoner once you call that protecting? He stayed because he saw something in me he liked!" Germany yelled "If anything, your the person who's always looking for someone to protect you! Italy went off to war and fought along side his own men! Do you call that 'looking for protection'?".

The yelling seized and Romano was near tears. "Dammit…Your right…" Romano stuttered "I'm a coward. My little brother was the one out there fighting for me…Not even afraid of what might happen..".

The Italian fell to his knees and began to sob. "I'm a horrible brother, dammit!".

Germany placed a hand on his shoulder causing Romano to look up, "Everyone makes mistakes. Just don't doubt your brother's nature…We need to believe in him and he'll be able to wake up soon".

"Thank you…" Romano cried "Thank you…Germany".

…

Japan made himself some warm tea, it was a bit hard for him to work with the Italian brother's kitchen but he found some lovely packs of Earl Grey hidden beneath all the coffee bean boxes.

He drank it as he looked out the window of Italy's room, it was a great view. He could see the repairing cities from outside. As he did so he held Italy's motionless hand, not only did it comfort him but he also hoped it made Italy feel comforted in his unconscious state.

He heard the door to the room open and in came Germany and Romano, sweaty from the hot sun and labor. "Konichiwa" Japan greeted them.

Germany and Romano pulled up chairs on the other side of the bed and set down letting out a deep sigh.

"Hard work is hard" Romano grumbled.

"But you have endured it for your brother, so you should be very proud" Japan told him, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah" Romano mumbled "I did it for my bastard little brother". He stood to get up and announced "I'm getting a drink". Before he left he gently petted his brother's auburn hair then left.

Germany smiled, then paid his attention to Italy. "It's been a few weeks, Italy" Germany said "Your friends are here waiting for you…".

He decided to shyly play with Italy's hair just as Romano did, just like that…Japan felt Italy's hand tighten his grip.

Lost of words, Italy squeezed his hand back and awaited the next move.

Italy's lids opened to show his beautiful amber eyes.

"Italy?" Germany questioned.

"Germany?" Italy called out to him, his voice sounded weak and raspy but he was still awake and talking.

Both men smiled happily. Germany pulled Italy into a tight hug and Japan cried, grasping Italy hand in his own.

"Romano!" Germany yelled into the other room "he's awake".

Romano barged it and Hugged Italy as well, not even caring that Germany was hugging him too. For the first time, Romano seems legitimately happy to see his brother. "damn, you dumb ass!" Romano half-laughed half-cried.

After they were done greeting the now awake Italy, he looked around a bit confused. "Could you fill me in on what happened?" Italy asked.

"Russia put down his gun so we all did too, little did we know Russia hid a pipe in his coat and hit you on the side of the head with it. You've been out for at least a week" Germany explained "meanwhile me, Japan, Romano, Spain, France, and a few others all combined our forces and money to help fix and rebuild North Italy. Things have been going smoothly".

Italy sighed happily "that's a relief…". But then it deemed on him "Were there…Any survivors?".

The room became deadly silent.

Romano was the one to answer, "More then half our entire military lost their lives…However, a good portion survived, and with the help from other countries and their military it will give us time to build ours back up".

That however wasn't good news to Italy, he let hundreds risk their lives, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Italy, it wasn't your fault" Japan sensed the mood and attempted to comfort him "you were only doing what was best for all of us".

"I guess…" Italy concluded.

Germany placed a hand on his shoulder causing the smaller man to look into his bright blue eyes. "Italy, you were extremely brave. You took smart risks and that only proves you are a good officer".

Italy smiled brightly at his praise, he laughed heartedly which made even Germany smile. That was a laugh he hadn't heard in what seemed like ages.

"Oh! What happened to Russia?" Italy asked.

"He ran away, but he-" Japan said, but Germany interrupted him. "He has a very dangerous man as his new boss who want's to take over. He's coming back here to invade yet again…He wants to take the Roman Colosseum".

Italy looked like he was about to have a heart attack, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You idiot!" Romano yelled, smacking Germany's shoulder "He's coming back? Why didn't you tell us we're not prepared!".

"Calm down!" Germany ordered, grabbing both of Romano's hands so he was unable to punch him "Russia called to warn us awhile ahead and i've already got all our military prepared. We'll keep them as far out of Italy as we can. I told Russia to bring his boss with him…He hasn't told his military but we're going to have a surprise attack that'll hopefully kill his boss while we're there".

"So his boss is the reason he attacked?" Italy questioned.

"Ja" Germany answered "The man's name is Viktor Zhadnost. Russia himself doesn't even know how he came into power but he is very private about how he runs and is keen on taking all".

Germany sighed and mumbled under his breath, "reminds me of a certain boss I once had…"

Those were dark times Germany never wanted to remember.

"With our military combined and Russia secretly on our side there is no way we can loose" Japan reassured everyone "Things will soon be bright again".

"No one else has even heard of Mr. Zhadnost yet he's started so much chaos?" Italy questioned "he must be very good at keeping secret. I doubt anyone from Russia even knows was thrown out…"

"Which is exactly why this man has to be stopped" Germany said "now that Italy is awake we'll call a world meeting. We need as much support as we can to stop him".

"Germany, I think it's far too early for Italy to go anywhere just yet" Japan told him "he's just woken up".

"I'll be fine" Italy assured him. He went to get out of bed but then stumbled over, Germany quickly caught him and supported him in a protective hold. "I'll…Just need some help!".

"Are you sure?" Germany asked, now wanting to make sure "you could just sit this one out".

"I want to go" Italy stated as his final opinion.

Germany accepted defeat but on one condition, "fine…But i'm carrying you. We don't need you collapsing on us".

He held the Italian bridal style and carried him out to the car. He was placed and buckled into the backseat with his brother while Germany and Japan occupied the front seats. They drove back to Germany where it was properly suited for a meeting, Japan called everyone at once.

…

"Sorry i'm late!" America yelled out, he sounded out of breath. He really made an effort to get to the meeting on time.

To his surprise he found the person of subject sitting down in his usual seat as if he were fine and okay the entire time; Italy.

"Italy, dude! Your okay!" America shouted loudly, picking the smaller man up without effort at all. He spun the Italian around and set him back on the ground, Italy stumbled and grabbed onto the table for support.

"America you have to be more carful, the lad is still recovering" Britain informed him.

"I'm sorry~" America laughed out an apology "I just got excited".

He turned to Italy and gave him a more serious and considerate look, "are you sure your feeling well enough to discuss these current events?'.

"I want to help and I want to learn more about what's happened" Italy told him "I'll be fine".

"Alright" America pulled out some paper work "let's begin".

He passed out printed out news stories for everyone, as they read he explained "I had an american spy of mine sneak into Russia to see how much his citizens know, and they know absolutely nothing! this Viktor Zhadnost is really good at hiding propaganda!".

"So no one knows Vladimir Putin was thrown out…" France concluded.

"Yeah, apparently this guy has been threatening Russia some terrible things to send his troops out. Germany got on the phone with him and the poor guy was basically begging him to kill him right there" America continued.

"We agreed on a plan though" Germany added "He was going to convince Mr. Zhadnost to come with him when they go to attack Italy again. Russia didn't inform him or his groups that we are going to have a surprise attack ready! Russia will lead them into where we will be waiting, we come out, assassinate Mr. Zhadnost and everything will work out".

Little did any of them know, Viktor had ordered his troops to go in earlier then Germany and the others suspected.

…

"Sir, I beg of you to reconsider!" Russia pleaded "You see, it's just to early-!"

"SILENCE!" Viktor snapped "they'll never expect us coming this early, we can take the colosseum over easily, and we're also supposed to be protecting _me_ remember?"

"…Yes sir…" Russia mumbled "Of course".

'Dear god…' Russia thought 'have mercy…'

They went on to attack Italy…Yet again.

…

The meeting continued and despite Italy not feeling his best he put in effort to listen to every word that was discussed.

And then…

A large pain erupted in his chest!

Attacking…? Someone was attacking?

He let out a painful scream and toppled over in his chair.

"Italy!" Germany called out for him.

The Italian lay on the floor with an expression of true horror. His breathing deep and labored as he clutched his chest.

Germany's only instinct was to cradle him as if to shield him from his pain, picking up the Italian he found that he was hyperventilating.

"Italy…Italy calm down!" Germany tried.

The other countries swarmed around the German holding Italy in his arms.

"Italy whats wrong!?" Germany's voice cracked, it was painful seeing his friend in this way.

"A-A-Attacked…" Italy stuttered out "Italy is being attacked!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Italy's being attacked?" Romano question in panic. He felt his chest and exclaimed "then why don't I feel anything? We took the barricade down!"

"They must not be that far into Italy yet" Germany told him "let's hurry and send armies over before they attack further!".

Most of the countries ran off on their phones, calling their men to get prepared for war.

Japan and Romano stayed behind to watch Germany carefully scoop up Italy in his arms.

"Is there a room where he can rest?" he asked.

"N-No!" Italy choked out "I want to go help!".

"Italy, you've been through enough. We'll take care of it. Your brother will take care of it" Japan tried to convince him, Romano nodded in agreement to Japan's statement.

"It's my job to fight along side my people when they need me" Italy said. Tears slid down his cheeks, he seemed to have been trying really hard to keep them all in. "I thought you guys would understand".

"Idiota! Are you stupid?" Romano questioned. This threw Italy back, he wasn't sure how to respond.

"They care about you so much and hate seeing you in pain, that's why they want to keep you safe" Romano exclaimed. He signed and brushed the back of his hair, "we've been through worse together so it's is only your job to help. But don't try to pull something amazing out of your ass! If you die i'll kill you!".

Italy smiled despite Romano's threat.

"Let's go" Romano ordered walking off with Japan. Italy buried his face in Germany's shoulder as he was carried out of the meeting building.

Romano had already gotten inside of their car, "I'll be driving, one of you stay in the back with Italy" he announced.

"I will!" Japan got into the backseat and waited patiently for Germany to slowly lower the Italian onto the Japanese man's lap. Japan was very gentle, especially when it came to Italy. Germany wanted to be there for his friend but his place belonged in the front seat with Romano. If anything were to happen Germany would be the most prepared.

Despite the outrageous traffic jam of frightened Italians trying to leave the countries they had met up with some of the other countries on the road.

The wind blew in their face due to the car having no roof to cover them, Germany turned to check on his allies.

"Japan are you alright?" he asked.

Japan looked absolutely scared out of his life, "I think you are driving to fast!" he yelled, holding onto Italy for dear life.

"Just endure it for a little while we have to-" the German was cut of by the sound of a loud explosion and crumbling brick and building parts, thousands of voices screamed in response. The Russians brought canons.

"Romano, how long until we're at Rome?" He questioned, turning back around to see Romano gripping the car wheel so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Just a little closer!" Romano called back "dammit, they better not touch that colosseum! Or the leaning tower of pisa!".

Another canon was fired at a building rather close to their car. Rumbling blew over their way and smashed right into their car. "LOOK OUT!" Germany yelled at everyone. He stood up and covered Romano, shielding him from the hard stone.

The car flipped over leaving it destroyed. Germany knelt up from his position over the older Italian. Romano's face was bleeding but his eyes were opened and well aware.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked in concerned.

"Y-Yeah" Romano responded, then he came into realization.

"VENEZIANO?" He shouted for his little brother, he sat up to see Japan laying not far beside them. Japan lay shielding Italy's body, his hands unconsciously wrapped around the other.

Germany and Romano hurried over quickly. As soon as Germany had gently removed Japan from his hold from Italy the man had began to stir. He mumbled a groggy "Germany?".

Japan was okay.

Italy had awoke from his brief unconsciousness and was propped up by Romano. The two were both checking if each other were okay.

Germany sighed in relief. Everyone was okay.

"Okay, now what the hell was that?" Romano asked.

"Canons. The Russian's have canons" Germany exclaimed. Romano slammed his fist into his hand and stood up, "How dare that vodka-loving bastard try to harm our relics. If he lays a finger on Grandpa's colosseum i'm gonna knock him dead!".

Italy pulled at Romano's pants "wait Romano! it's not his fault!".

"It is!" Romano shrieked "he mad plans with Germany to plan a surprise attack and he ended up coming early and surprise attacked us! He lied and he's going to _kill _us if we don't stop him".

"Wait Romano, maybe his boss forced him to come early" Japan suggested "and we shouldn't give up, theirs still time to stop him. I bet the other countries are all ready in their place". He pointed to the American flag already hung up in its spot, the British flag was not too far be hid.

"We should get going into our places" Germany said "if Russia really meant what he said he'd still lure his boss into the spot".

Romano gave up his argument, "let's go then!".

Italy attempted to catch up with them but he had another sharp pain in his chest and nearly fell over until Romano caught him and held him up.

"My brother's almost through, I bet the Russians have nearly made it through the entire North!" Romano exclaimed worriedly. Italy appeared too pale to even be living anymore, this could be the end for him.

"Come on, let's get going" Germany commanded, picking Italy up bridal style.

"How are we going to get there in time, we don't have a car!" Romano argued.

"We'll run!" Germany screamed back "We'll run and catch up with me and Japan's army. We'll raise our flags and stop this invasion once and for all!". Then he ran, Italy in his arms and all.

China's flag raised along side Canada's, France's was in the process of raising. He could see the colors of the French flag slowly rising on the long pole.

The Russians saw this as they marched, they had no idea what it meant. A few army men whispered to each other confused at why so many different countries' flags were in Italy.

Viktor demanded he'd be carried in an old fashioned royalty wagon with luscious purple sheets shielding him from the destruction he caused. It made him feel worth a billion dollars.

Russia timidly looked to the cart then looked at all the flags. They had already destroyed so much yet not all the flags were raised…They were so close to the spot.

_please…_ Russia begged in his thoughts _Please work. _

…

Germany had to admit it was hard to run carrying another person was rather difficult, but he was more then willing to exert his body in order to save Italy.

They had reached Japan's spot, the Japanese man stopped there and called out to his friends still running "Good luck!".

The Japanese raised their flags, next was Germany's spot but it was still so far away, there would be no time for Romano to reach the Italian spot; they'd have to leave it.

"Romano!" Germany called out to the Italian running beside him, they were both out of breath, "there's no time to raise the Italian flag. If you and Italy are going to get out of here alive we'll have to start the attack after I raise my flag!".

Romano nodded in agreement.

Germany's spot was so close…So close.

…

Russia stopped his army at his assigned spot. His soldier's didn't question yet they were rather confused.

Viktor noticed they were no longer moving and peaked out of his wagon.

"What's the hold up?" He questioned angrily.

"I…Uh" Russia stuttered "heard a noise".

"Your imagining things, let's keep moving. The colosseum isn't too far from here!" the man demanded.

Russia didn't move.

His troops looked at each other and whispered words.

"Did you hear me?!" Viktor bellowed.

Russia…Didn't…Move.

…

They were so close …Yet so far.

Germany's lungs nearly gave up on him…And Italy already looked half-dead.

He knelt on the ground to catch his breath, his strong hold on Italy however was still there. He felt all he could do was sit there and cradle Italy until he died. His body was too cold already.

Romano caught up to him and yelled in between breaths, "What…Are you…Doing Bastard? We just have a little bit more to go!".

"Romano it's no use…"

Those were words that never came out of Germany's mouth, Romano was too surprised to even talk.

"We can't reach it in time..The Russians are probably so close on their way in destroying everything. I've failed you and Italy…I'm sorry" Germany said as if he was mourning their deaths already.

"Why are you giving up?" Romano asked, he saw a significant object rising and pointed towards it "look! The German flag is rising!".

Noticing what he said, Romano looked back at the rising flag and doubled checked, "The German flag is rising?!" he yelled out astonished.

Then Germany stood up, now motivated from the rising symbol of his people. This war had to happen.

Viktor Zhadnost had to be stopped.

They continued to where the German flag was raised, there were his tanks and army men and…Prussia.

"Bruder, you raised the flag?" Germany asked.

"Ja~" Prussia replied, looking proudly at the risen flag. But when he turned to Germany he gasped in shock "Is that Italy?" he questioned.

"Ja" Germany responded, dropping the Italian in Prussia's arms "watch over him".

He ignored Romano's yelling and joined his troops.

"Forget the Italians, they won't make it in time it's best if we attack now…Sound the signal" Germany ordered.

…

"Damn idiot, do you even hear me?!" Viktor screamed "we've been here doing nothing for at least 10 minutes! March onward or i'm-" the man was silenced by the overwhelming sound of stomping.

Closing in on him were the armies of various countries, there was no way to escape they were circled…Except for one end.

Russia smiled and turned to him, "sir, give up your power now".

Viktor looked nervous, all these men were blocking every side of him.

"Shoot them all!" he ordered the troops. "Don't shoot" Russia counteracted.

"You tricked me!" he yelled in disgust.

"Sir, your a horrible person and I will no longer stand your threats and violence" Russia told him.

Viktor looked side to side. No escape. Guns everywhere.

He jumped out of the wagon and grabbed a soldiers gun…

He shot Russia.


	8. Chapter 8

Russia's blood spilt on the stone floor where he lay.

All of the soldiers stared in shock at what their leader had done, he shot the represent of their country.

Viktor took this moment pause to run into the empty spot the Italians were supposed to meet. "Get him!" A soldier screamed.

Shots were fired. No army knew which one they were fighting and why…It was chaos. Innocent lives were being lost all because of one man.

"Guys! No one shoot!" America yelled into the crowd of people. No one listened. Shots after shots were fired leaving many to fall to the ground dead.

Germany scanned the area for where Viktor escaped, this man was more clever then anyone thought.

Too much death and violence to even see where he might have ran. Then there came the obvious answer.

He was going to take down the colosseum with his own hands.

Germany ran into the crowd, one by one he collected each country. "Come with me, find everyone else" he said.

"What about our men?" Canada questioned.

"More lives will be lost if we don't stop Mr. Zhadnost! We have to leave them for now!" Germany yelled. Much to everyones discomfort they had to leave the slaughtering of innocent men.

The blonde turned to China, "take care of Russia for us, keep him safe" Germany ordered. The Chinese man nodded and ran into the crowd.

Japan looked longingly at where his brother disappeared into the chaos, he was wishing for his safety and worrying if the small Chinese man would be killed. But Japan turned around without looking back and ran off with the others.

The colosseum could be seen from miles away, it was a huge iconic structure of what was Italy and Romano's grandfather's.

"I'm here!" Romano yelled catching up to him "do you know where Prussia and Italy are. I'm worried". "No idea' Germany admitted "but we can't think of that now, you and Italy will be dead soon enough if we don't stop this".

They ran as fast as they could, they were without weapons but it didn't matter.

There was the man, standing right in front of the historical structure. He has obviously lost his mind for he was screaming bloody murder and shooting at the colosseum with just one simple gun.

"You and your damn riches with belong to me! Do you hear me, damn Italian empire!" He screamed.

Every shot fired dented the colosseum's ancient stone, making ruble fall off.

Germany ran up to the man and promptly knocked him off his feet. He fell to the ground but quickly scrambled to pick up his gun. When Germany went in to attack again the man's rifle was already put up to his face.

"Don't move, damn bastard" the man yelled. His eyes were opened widely with the craziest look in his eyes.

"Tell me, why are you doing this. Why are you forcing people to take over such a country!" Germany yelled at him.

"All of you dumb asses don't know how to run a country. You and your presidents, what ever happened to good old fashioned monocracy! Royalty and kings!" Viktor screeched "ever since I was little I dreamed of not only ruling Russia but the rest of the world, and where else to start but Italy?".

They all remained silent to hear Viktor continue.

"This place was most effected from the renaissance era. They have treasure and riches from not only here but everywhere! From Rome to Constantinople! After I take over this place i'll explore all over Europe, i'll kill every single one of you if I have to! I'm not going to live poor again!" Viktor yelled. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard a clicking sound behind him.

There stood Italy, holding a gun to the back of Viktor's head.

"Don't shoot" Viktor exclaimed, breathing heavily "or i'll shoot your friends, i'll shoot everyone!".

"Mr. Zhadnost, I am sorry for your unfortunate childhood. But you have committed many sins these past days" Italy said, his voice sounded strange…He sounded angry and mature. "You have invaded, killed millions of innocent people, risked the lives of you own men, and forced this all upon Russia himself".

Viktor remained silent, the crazy look in his eyes was still there but also filled with fear.

"You now shall die" Italy stated.

Germany wanted to yell stop as if someway it would perceive Italy's innocence. But Italy was a country, and he has probably spent years killing for when he had to.

The trigger was pulled and Viktor fell to the ground with a thud.

That was it.

The tyrant was dead and now everything could be in peace.

Relieved, Germany smiled at his friend.

Italy smiled back…Then…

Collapsed.

…

"Russia?" a distant sounding voice called out to him.

Russia opened his groggy eyes to see China staring down at him.

"Everything is okay, I got everyone to stope fighting and you all bandaged and stitched up" China said.

Russia felt the area where he had been shot, it felt num and painful at the same time. He found himself laying on what resembled a cot still on the floors of Italy. Soldiers all around them were cleaning up damage and assisting the dead and wounded. Was it really all over?

"We're back!" America announced.

China bounced up happily and hugged Japan. "Your okay!" He cried.

"Hey, don't I get a hug dude?" America asked with his arms wide open. China also jumped onto him, America being as strong as he was twirled the smaller man around. They were laughing, it was a wonderful noise to hear.

"West!" Prussia called out, he ran over to his brother and sighed in relief "I put him down for one second and he disappeared, i'm glad you both are okay".

Italy was wrapped up in America's jacket and sleeping soundly in Germany's arms. This war took a mighty toll on him.

"I would lecture you why you shouldn't have left Italy alone" Germany grumbled, but soon his frown turned into a tiny smile "but it doesn't matter, we're all safe now".

Everyone had knelt down beside Russia who was weakly smiling up at them, "Thank you…Everyone. I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to hurt any of you".

"You don't need to worry now ol' chap" Britain told him "he's dead and gone".

"When Italy wakes up…Could you tell him…I'm sorry" Russia asked Germany a favor.

"I'm sure he already understands but i'll give him my word" Germany said.

All was well, Belarus and Ukraine came over with aid to help their brother and bring him back home safe and sound where a new and better president would be elected.

Knowing there would be no more danger Germany and Japan safely stayed within Italy to help re-construction yet again.

Italy himself was doing okay despite how frail he was left after Viktor's purge. Germany and the others wouldn't allow him to help out one bit so he would sit on top of his porch and watch as Germany helped Romano carry pieces of wood out to the house carcass.

He could hear Romano's yelling even from where he was, he laughed joyfully.

Japan came outside and placed a cut onto the table where Italy was siting at, "I brought you some herbal tea" he said.

"Thanks Japan" Italy beamed a smile as he took a sip.

"You know Italy, the next time you are faced with such a problem as Viktor Zhadnost you should really tell us. Germany and I were worried sick" Japan stated "you should have seen him, he carried you in his arms all the way to the flags and all the way back home".

Italy laughed and stated "Germany is strong". But then he sighed and gave a longing look to the sky, "sometimes Japan i need to take care of things myself. The risks were high so I had to keep it secret".

"I understand" Japan nodded "we all have agreed you are very brave".

Romano dropped a piece of wood leaving Germany to pick it up and carry it to the house himself, Romano chased after him yelling that he didn't need help.

Italy laughed yet again,

"Yeah. I'm brave".

_Years ago a boy had approached him, begging him to come with him. To go to war and become huge and victorious. _

_He had said no._

_"Why?" asked the boy "why won't you come with me?"._

_"Because when you become to large it gets hard to manage. I've had to watch my own grandfather die after becoming to large of an empire! You don't have to go and become big like he was I like you the way you are" Italy explained._

_The big still left._

_Years went by and he always found that maybe if he went with him he would have been a stronger country. That he wouldn't be picked on and robbed so many times. That he wouldn't be a spineless coward. That the Holy Roman Empire wouldn't have died._

_It was world war 1, to prevent being found Italy hid himself in a box…It was opened up_

_For a second he thought he saw Holy Rome, but alas it was a look alike. The blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes, it was so similar…_

_He was taken prisoner, yet this man treated him differently then the others who had captured him._

_When the man had had enough of him, like everyone else did, he had attempted to let Italy go._

_"Mr. Germany" Italy said "You can be my friend can't you?"_

_"Friend? That sounds…Nice" Germany responded._

_Years passed by and Italy remained on him for almost everything._

_Until the day he got a call, _

_"Prepare yourself. I'm sending my armies over to Italy and mark my words I will kill everyone if you don't surrender over your money. Don't tell anyone, or i'll kill your little allies too. And lets not forget your brother~ See you soon, little Italy"._

_For the first time he fought without allies, for the first time he felt Germany cling onto him as if begging him to stay alive. _

_…_

Germany and Romano walked into the house covered in sweat, Japan and Italy walked inside to greet them with hand towels to dry their faces.

"Hey Germany" Italy pulled on his jacket.

"hm?" Germany mumbled in response.

"Thanks for still coming to my rescue" Italy thanked.

Germany patted he Italians head and said "of course, i'm always going to be there for you when you need me".

Italy smiled.

"Same with me".

Italy was a strong country under all his happiness and peace, a strong and well-armed country.

Germany had no doubts his little Italian friend would come to the rescue just as he displayed.

No doubts at all.

**The end.**


End file.
